Everlasting Snow
by Melilacdawn16
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. I cant really think of a good description for this... Sorry.


**Everlasting Snow**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits basket; no matter how much I want to. **

It was an average day for Hatori Sohma down at Sohma House. Or, as average as things could get being the Sohma family doctor.

Because Hatori's life was anything but ordinary.

Of course, being the dragon of the 12 Chinese zodiac animals (plus the cat) doesn't help much.

March had come and gone, and the first buds on the trees were starting to bloom. Yet life for Hatori, remained the same. Unlike the newly born buds on the trees, he remained trapped in this winter like state.

Never growing, never changing. Like everlasting snow, never to melt.

He remembered a long time ago someone once asked him what became of snow once it melts. Hatori had answered water.

For that would have been the only logical explanation. Right?

All his life, Hatori had been one of the only sane members of the Chinese Zodiac family. While most of his cousins had been known for some peculiar personality quality of theirs; he had been the quiet one, the logical one, the one with all the answers hidden beneath his tall body made of stone.

It would only make sense for him to become the family doctor.

Hatori knew his limits; he knew not to go testing fate. Unlike one of his best friends, Shigure Sohma, who was also cursed by the spirit of one of the Chinese zodiac animals, he did not go throughout his life attempting badly pre played flirting to various young teenage girls. But in the time Hatori and his two best friends had gone throughout high school, Hatori had come to admire Shigure and Ayame, though he'd never admit it, for like the curse, it has been a secret that shall be remain sealed.

Hatori Sohma admired his best friends for their determination, their stubbornness, and their life. Shigure and Ayame have come far during the years; overcoming fate and attempting to walk around the curse that haunts their shadows.

Against all odds, they both had made it in this world, living apart from Sohma house and succeeding in their goals, no matter how sick or screwed up that might be. Shigure had become a major author (or as he calls himself, a novelist) a short time after the three of them had graduated, writing whatever his heart desires. Even if half of the books do include sick perverted influences. He still doesn't live far away from Sohma house, for it would be forbidden by Akito. But still, he had been able to pursue his dreams, doing something that allowed him to be somewhat happy, even if he was cursed. And Tohru Honda. The happy, _normal_ girl who lived within Shigure's house along with Yuki and Kyo knowing the curse; how had it been that she was the one who was left unscattered? How was it that they all could go on living as if she was not a danger? How could they not have been scared?

How is it that Ayame, who had never had much to do with Akito in the first place, was able to just break away and live in the apartment above his shop just out of town as if it was nothing? Ayame had always been the over confident of the three, and Hatori and Shigure both loved him and understood he was just a tad bit over the top, with his strange, happy, bubbly aura. But even he had his fears, his weakness, his past, his mistake.

The three had each been given a second chance; each one different, testing strengths, weaknesses, fears. Unfortunately, most things revolving around the Chinese Zodiac curse, gets caught by the flycatcher, and ends in sadness and hurt. Just Like Kana.

Hatori's second chance, his spring, is gone now. And for now he has learned his lesson, and nothing was left to do but pick up the pieces, and ignore the hurt.

He now goes through the normal pattern of his life, his fate, destined to him by Akito, with the calm serene mask, living at Sohma house, as the family doctor.

Hatori began to grow angry. His friends had been able to somewhat achieve their goals, to somewhat break free of their fears; while Hatori continued to sit back and do nothing. Because that's just how life was for him.

Never changing.

Never breaking away.

Like everlasting snow.

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so please review and tell me what you think. I suffer with a severe case of writers block. No joke, whenever I start to type/write my mind stops working, so this is a big completion for me. **

**Please review!**


End file.
